


Tequila and Sunrise

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Yuri Plisetsky, Clubbing, DJ Otabek Altin, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: The guy seems familiar in a way that Yuri can’t quite put his finger on.  He’s effortlessly good looking in a black leather jacket and tight fitting white shirt. His dark hair is styled into an undercut similar to one of the other guys. Yuri thinks it suits him better, somehow.Across the table, he catches Yuri’s eye for a brief moment. A slight smile forms across his lips, one that seems a little suggestive in nature.Yuri smiles back.In which Yuri is a bartender, Otabek is a DJ, and Yuri definitely didn't think this would happen when he started his shift tonight.





	Tequila and Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for a uni assignment! So thanks go to my classmates to helping me develop this for weeks, and special thanks to my tutor for being the best beta reader ever and teaching me how to edit properly. 
> 
> I'm so happy with how this turned out (and I got a 2:1 for it!), I hope you all enjoy 💕

There’s something oddly peaceful about Eros just before it opens. Yuri loves this part of the night, before his shift really starts. Polishing shot glasses at the bar, slicing limes, thinking about nothing. He watches club’s silver-haired owner, Victor, rushing around making sure everything’s perfect.

Victor calls a cleaner over when he finds a corner of the dancefloor that’s still sticky from last night. “Leo de la Iglesia is playing tonight,” he says. “It’s going to be a big one. It’s sold out, get it cleaned.”

Even with Victor dashing around in his three piece suit, there are no blinding lights flashing from the stage across the dancefloor, there is no one drunkenly yelling orders down his ear, there’s no one trying to flirt or get his number, and Yuri is glad of the calm the moment holds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuri spots the security guards moving towards the door. “Well,” he says to Chris, another bartender, “Here we go.”

Guys in new jeans and branded t-shirts heading straight towards the bar. Girls in jewel-coloured bodycon dresses teeter towards the dancefloor in high heels. The dancefloor lights up in a rainbow of colours in time to the beat of the music. Some head upstairs, past the velvet rope, past Yakov, the stern security guard, to the VIP area. They sit in the luxurious leather booths drinking top shelf vodka and magnums of champagne. Yuri often wonders if they’re compensating for something.

He’s never quite had the nerve to ask.

Some loud pop track plays, a repetitive thing with a male singer that gets stuck in Yuri’s head whenever he hears it. On the dancefloor, people scream the lyrics at their friends, phones out to capture the moment for Snapchat or Instagram only to regret it in the morning. Yuri pours half a dozen tequila shots, hoping the song changes soon. He takes the money off a girl in a turquoise sequin dress.

When Yuri next looks up at the dancefloor, it’s to see an unmistakable head of silver hair approaching. Victor slips behind the bar, pours himself a whiskey.

“You’ve been requested upstairs, Yuri,” Victor says. “Table three, VVIPs. One of them asked for, and I quote, ‘the cute blond with the long hair’. Emil will cover for you here. I’ll let Chris know.”

“Er, okay,” Yuri says, kind of annoyed.

He goes past the velvet rope and Yakov, spotting them as soon as he gets into the VIP area. They’re regulars at Eros, have been coming here for at least the three summers Yuri has been working. Table three is theirs whenever they want it, and they’re an unlikely group of friends, formed of models, influencers and assorted rich twenty-somethings, but they all seem to get along well enough.

Yuri collects the tray from the bar. He walks over to their table, plastering on a wide smile.“Here are your drinks,” he says. “Are you all having a good night?”

There’s a murmur of agreement. “Much better now that you’re serving us!” one of the guys says.

As Yuri pours them all shots, he notices that someone new is at the table. The guy seems familiar in a way that Yuri can’t quite put his finger on.  He’s effortlessly good looking in a black leather jacket and tight fitting white shirt. His dark hair is styled into an undercut similar to one of the other guys. Yuri thinks it suits him better, somehow.

Across the table, he catches Yuri’s eye for a brief moment. A slight smile forms across his lips, one that seems a little suggestive in nature.

Yuri smiles back.

* * *

Later on, the guy comes over to the bar. “Water, please,” he says. “Need to keep a clear head for my show later tonight. I’m playing at Madness later on.”

“DJ?” Yuri asks.

“Yeah.” He takes a sip of his drink. “I’m Beka, by the way.”

“Yuri.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuri.”

The pounding beat of Leo de la Iglesia’s music fills the silence between them. Beka sips his drink as Yuri serves a red haired girl down the bar. As he pours her double vodka coke, his mind flits back to Beka, Beka who’s a DJ, Beka who’s handsome, Beka who’s playing Madness later, Beka who -

Beka who’s Otabek Altin.

Yuri feels his eyes go wide. If Leo de la Iglesia is a big deal, Otabek is that and a whole lot more. Otabek is always the name at the top of the bill. He’s the one that sells out his shows in minutes no matter where they are in the world. No wonder he looked familiar. Yuri’s hand tightens around the glass he’s holding. How come he didn’t realise sooner?

Yuri puts together a tray of violently coloured shots. He hands them to another member of staff, then walks back down to Otabek’s end of the bar. The glass is empty. “Can I get you another?” Yuri asks.

“No, thank you,” Otabek replies. “Hey, what time do you get off?”

* * *

Madness is a very different club to Eros. Above the multicoloured LED strip lit tunnel at the entrance of club is a neon sign that reads “Welcome to the Madness”. Otabek’s set is starting, the bass echoing around the room and reverberating through the floor. The song builds and builds as Yuri weaves through the crowd to the centre of the dancefloor. The crowd is buzzing in anticipation as they wait for the song to drop. When it does, every person in the room starts jumping along to the beat. The lights flash green and blue. Drinks splash everywhere. Some splatter Yuri’s black denim shorts.

“Hello Madness!” Otabek says from the stage as one song fades into the next. “I hope you’re all having a good night. Let’s have some fun!”

The crowd screams. Yuri pushes through so he can get closer to the stage. He goes past girls in short skirts paired with crop tops and muscled guys wearing tight fitting shirts. He’s in a much better position now. Otabek looks down from the stage, catches Yuri’s eye, and smiles.

Yuri can tell it’s going to be a good night.

* * *

“You have a bike.”

Yuri stares at the gleaming back motorcycle. They’re in the delivery bay behind Madness, beer barrels and crates stacked against the wall. Otabek fastens his helmet. He hands another one to Yuri, one that’s black with a silver racing stripe.

“I do,” Otabek says. “My security prefers it if I travel by car, but I’d rather ride my bike any day of the week.” Yuri stands still with the helmet in his hands. “Well?” Otabek asks. “You coming or not?”

“Yeah,” Yuri says faintly. He pulls the helmet on. He gets on the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The beach is quiet. The sky is an ombre of orange and red. A half moon of sun peeks over the horizon. Further down the beach, two girls with one pair of heels between them laugh and stumble as they make their way up onto the promenade.

Yuri and Otabek lean against the railing. Otabek’s bike stands a few feet away on the edge of the road, the metal catching the early morning light. There’s a slight breeze that tousles Yuri’s hair, but he can tell that it’s going to be another hot day.

“Looks like they had a good night,” Otabek says as the girls head out of sight.

“Yeah.” Yuri turns towards Otabek. “I did too.”

“I’m glad. Must’ve been nice to finish the night on the dancefloor rather than behind the bar, right?”

“It was certainly different,” Yuri agrees. “I thought I’d just go home to Potya like always, I didn’t think I’d end up here.”

“Potya?” Otabek raises an eyebrow. “Should I be worried?”

“No,” Yuri laughs. “He’s just my cat. Puma Tiger Scorpion to give him his full title, but Potya for short.”

“Well, what else would you shorten Puma Tiger Scorpion to?”

“Exactly,” Yuri says. A short silence falls, punctuated by distant waves crashing onto the shore. “Hey, Otabek?”

“Beka,” Otabek corrects. “Call me Beka, Otabek makes me feel like I’m in an interview or something.”

“And Beka doesn’t?”

“No,” Otabek smiles. “Only the people I like get to call me Beka.”

“Okay. So, Beka?”

“Yes?”

“You - you could’ve had anyone in either of the clubs tonight,” Yuri says. “But you picked me. I guess what I’m trying to say is, well, why?”

Otabek goes quiet for a moment.

“You were different,” he says. “JJ went on about you for ages, he was always like ‘hey, Beks, you’ve got to meet this cute blond bartender in Eros, you’ll love him.’ I always just played it off as JJ being JJ until you walked over to our table. There was - and still is - something about you, Yuri. The way you held yourself, your eyes, your hair. All I know is I saw you and thought, I want to get to know him. Not just in a one-night stand way, either. I actually want to get to know you, Yuri. I know it’ll be difficult because I travel so much, but I still hope something can happen between us.”

“Stop talking,” Yuri murmurs. They turn to face each other properly. “I want to get to you know too, Beka.”

Yuri takes a step forward and places his hands on Otabek’s waist. He pulls the two of them closer together. Otabek’s hands are tangled in Yuri’s hair as he leans down and kisses Yuri. The kiss is slow, unhurried, their lips gliding over each other smoothly.

Yuri pulls away. “By the way,” he says. “You can call me Yura. That’s what all my friends call me.”

Otabek smiles. “Okay, Yura.” He looks over at his bike. “Want to get out of here?”

Yuri grins. “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me: [twt](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
